happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Flashing Back
Flashing Back is a fanon episode of HTF. This episode reflects on some characters' backstories. Roles Starring *Mag *Uno-One *Fizzles Featuring *Freaky and Wiggles *Senseless *Nugget Appearances *Savaughn *Otus *Russell *Lumpy Plot Mag, Fizzles, Uno-One, and Nugget sit in a therapy room. Senseless unknowingly walks in and bumps into Mag, then wanders around. The psychologist, Freaky, calls in Mag as his first patient. Uno-One and Fizzles look at each other, slightly blushing. After a lecture, Mag talks about his backstory and Freaky imagines a flashback. In the past, Mag is seen robbing a coin museum. A police car shows up and Savaughn steps out, with Otus behind. Otus fires his gun multiple times but keeps on missing his target. Mag turns around to find the ultimate item: a gigantic coin. At the right moment, Savaughn fires at the huge coin and knocks it down, slicing off Mag's hand and then crushing him. Later at the hospital in a full body cast, his hand was replaced by a magnet so he could continue his robbing job. Freaky is still caught in the backstory, until Wiggles snaps him out of it. Fizzles steps in the room and her braces are pulled towards Mag's magnet, decapitating him. Wiggles tells Fizzles to mention her backstory, and the scene shows a candy store. Fizzles looks around for sweets and picks a jawbreaker. She was about to bite it, when she tripped and broke her jaw. Later Fizzles re-enters the store with her braces, saddened that she can no longer chew candy. However, she sees a can of soda and grabs it. Fizzles opens a can of soda and ends the backstory by splashing it into Freaky' face. As Wiggles takes money from Mag's pocket, Uno-One enters the room. He opens a backstory where he is dressing as a pirate for Halloween. He wears a pointy hook which constantly falls off. After trying several times, he squints at the hook on his hand to make sure it is on securely. The doorbell rings and Uno-One gets the hook in his eye. Wearing the bandage to cover his wound, Uno-One stumbles out the door in pain. A trick-or-treater, Russell, is slightly offended by the costume. Senseless enters the room and Freaky tries guiding him to his seat. He aimless walks around, stepping on Wiggles and making him bite. Freaky waves his hand into Senseless' face, getting no response. Senseless walks toward an open window, failing to hear Freaky's warnings. He falls out but is saved by a truck carrying pillows. Nugget takes a seat and confesses his backstory. He is shown happily living on a farm with other chickens, until one day when a truck showed up. Lumpy steps out and borrows some of the chickens under Nugget's agreement. Unexpectedly, Nugget gets knocked out by a mallet. Waking up, he finds himself caged up and forced to watch live chickens being deep-fryed, then sent to delivery trucks. Freaky licks his lips hearing this, so he gets Wiggles to call for a delivery. Nugget finishes talking and discovers in shock the psychologist eating a bucket of fried chicken. Upon flipping out, Nugget tears Freaky apart while Wiggles sneaks out of the room with a drumstick in his mouth. Moral "Why dwell on the past when there's a promising future." Deaths #Mag is decapitated by Fizzles' braces. #Numerous chickens are fried alive in Nugget's backstory. #Freaky is brutally torn apart by Nugget. Trivia *Fizzles was originally meant to break her jaw from the jawbreaker, but it was already used with Nutty and overall a cliche. *Nugget was the only chicken with anthropomorphic traits. *Uno-One and Fizzles blushing at each other at the beginning of the episode could be a sign of affection, which will be developed later on. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 35 Episodes Category:Origin episodes